Just us
by just delete this account
Summary: Sean wasn't complaining. Not really. It was just, he was curious that's all.


Another oneshot? Why yes! What do I have to say for this one except that it's PWP, except, being written by me, it's the sappiest, most romantic smut ever. Gahhhhh, this is the first time I've ever written full on smut and I was blushing the whole time /

Annnyway. I hope you all like it.

* * *

><p>Sean wasn't complaining. Not really. It was just, he was <em>curious <em>that's all.

He'd been with Alex for almost a year and a half now and they've gone a considerably long way. They had a fixed schedule on whose room they should sleep in during which days because they just couldn't sleep without the other by their side anymore, they've gotten comfortable with constant, casual and sometimes even public displays of affection, they do chores together, they're so _domestic _it's ridiculous.

That being said, their sex-life is a very active, healthy one, which brings the ball back to point number one; Sean was curious.

He doesn't get that though they had the same, well, _anatomy_ and sex could work in 2 ways, Alex always let him be the one in control.

And again, not that he was complaining, he rather enjoyed having Alex beneath him, gasping and panting, muscles taut under pale skin that looked tan and felt amazing against his own but still. He never said he was against switching places every now and again and by the looks of it, being the one to be at Alex's mercy is just as enjoyable as having him at his. Alex seemed to like it enough and he knew Alex knew Sean enjoyed being dominant, so Sean saw no reason why Alex wouldn't trade places with him for once.

That was why, on one particularly normal, boring evening, after Alex had stepped out of the shower, Sean decided to come right out and ask

"Alex?"

"Hmm?" Alex asked as he dug through the pile of clothes messily dumped in his closet for a shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Why don't you ever fuck me?"

Alex turned and looked at him as if he'd just told him he dyed Hank's fur pink and taped a polka dotted bow to his head.

"…_What_?" Alex asked incredulously as if he was mentally handicapped and Sean resisted the urge to blush. "You know what I mean!"

Alex blinked twice and Sean saw the exact moment it clicked in his head. "Oh."

"So?" Sean prompted, crossing his legs above Alex's covers and grabbing his ankles.

Alex sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. He was only wearing a towel so Sean saw clearly the way the muscles on his back and shoulders bunched up as he moved. It was _really_ distracting and it made Sean want to resolve the issue at hand so they could work something out on Alex's bed asap.

"Well, you're-…well you _were_ a virgin and if you must know I didn't want to push you." Alex said, turning so he was facing Sean. The light from his bedside lamp threw shadows over his toned abdomen and made the muscles of his abs look even more defined and Sean bit his lip to keep the urge to jump his bones low enough to continue the conversation he started.

"Well I'm not anymore," Sean began. Alex walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. "You're half. Besides, you wouldn't know what to expect." Alex replied and Sean opened his mouth to say something but Alex cut him off. "I don't want to hurt you."

The statement was accompanied with a look that reminded Sean faintly of the looks his mother used to give him whenever he hinted he was up to something that could potentially be disastrous and she warned him that he shouldn't even try. It was a look that said "_I'm serious_" and it was laced with concern, not dissimilar to the look Alex constantly had on his face when they were just beginning training, the look that told everyone to please back off so he wouldn't accidentally chop them in half.

"But pain is kinda unavoidable isn't it?"

Alex was hesitant to answer. "Yeah, but,"

"Then what's the point? No matter what happens I'll still get hurt, and I'll never get used to it like you are if we never try."

Alex pursed his lips and looked away. Sean could see the hesitation, the cautiousness that was Alex's constant companion in the tense line of his shoulders and he sighed. Even after everything that's happened, Alex was still afraid, still didn't trust himself enough not to unintentionally destroy everything around him.

"Alex," Sean called gently, gripping Alex's wrist. "You won't hurt me. Not on purpose."

Alex scoffed and looked at Sean flatly but under that look, Sean saw a hint of the fear that used to be barefaced and prominent when he first met Alex.

"Almost everyone I've hurt and everything I wrecked, I didn't on purpose."

Sean rolled his eyes. "You won't hurt me anymore than you _have_ to. That's how it works right?"

Alex didn't answer, averting his gaze and Sean sighed, placing a palm flat against his chest to get his attention. Alex looked at him hesitantly.

"What are you so worried about? Alex, I know you." Sean said, hoping Alex could hear the silent _I trust you_ embedded in his statement. "You won't hurt me. I don't think you ever could."

"You don't know that."

"Actually I do know that. I wouldn't be with you in the first place if I didn't."

Sean slid his hand slowly up Alex's chest, to the back of his neck where he curled his fingers against the fine points of short blond hair. Using that hand as leverage, he slowly pulled Alex closer and pressed a slow, sweet kiss against his lips. He got on his knees and smirked down at Alex, dragging his other hand slowly down his chest as he did so.

"C'mmon, push me. I want you to. And you know you want to."

Sean whispered, pitching his voice low, making it sound husky, wanton and what he hoped to be, seductive. He trailed his hand down until he reached the towel wrapped around Alex's waist and he kissed him just as he moved to take it off. Alex made a sound of protest and grabbed his wrist, pulling back to look at Sean seriously.

"Are you sure you—?"

"Alex I'm asking you to have sex with me not asking if you could use me for target practice." Sean interjected, starting to get irritated. He sighed. "Jesus, I should be more scared than you, but I'm not. That's saying something right? I trust you." Sean said, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck and leaning down to touch their foreheads together.

"Are you worried you might lose control of your powers? That's never happened before."

Alex sighed and wrapped his arms around Sean's waist. "No, it's not that, it's just…" He kissed the corner of Sean's mouth, his chin and his neck before nipping lightly at his collar bone, making Sean instinctively shuffle closer. When he did, Alex practically tackled him, pinning him down on the covers and kissing him eagerly.

That was all it took really, in a split second, Sean wanted, no _needed_ Alex, needed him bad and when Alex's hands found their way under his shirt, he rolled his hips, rocking against Alex's own. Alex pulled his mouth away from his to gasp and Sean did it again and again relishing in the way Alex matched his movements. Alex groaned and buried his face in the crook of Sean's neck.

"You really have no idea what you do to me…" Alex murmured against his skin. He pulled back to stare down at him and Sean looked back at him inquisitively.

His hair looked like rich, dark copper in the low lighting provided by his bedside lamp, blue eyes dark and skin still so damn pale and soft and sprinkled with freckles and god _damn_ Alex wanted him so bad. He didn't know exactly why when it came to Sean, he got so out of control, it was almost scary. He'd never wanted anyone in his life as much as he wanted Sean.

Sean smirked up at him coyly and just a tad bit curiously. "Enlighten me."

He leaned up and pecked Alex on the lips. "I think It'd make me happy to know. It's only fair because you do things to me too."

Something in Alex's chest throbs and a voice whispers in his head _Maybe it's because you never felt anything for anyone else you've ever been with…and, for some reason, you feel __**so much**__ for this happy, carefree, gangly -_

Sean kissed him again, longer and deeper and Alex returned it hungrily, hands roaming freely under Sean's shirt.

-_warm, soft, stupidly beautiful ginger._

He felt Sean's mile-long legs brush against his sides before they promptly wrapped around his waist and served as leverage to eagerly thrust his hips up against him. Alex bit back a moan and leaned down to whisper in Sean's ear.

"I want you so much, I could kill for it."

And though the statement burned with lust as it rolled off his tongue and despite the context his brain intended to speak it in, Alex still wanted to hit himself for how it sounded to his ears; with want as a substitute for a bigger, stronger word and it as a substitute for _you_.

Sean shuddered, his eyes falling shut on their own accord, arms moving to wind tightly around Alex's neck.

"Then take it." Sean whispered back, pressing his lips against Alex's neck and catching his earlobe between his teeth.

"It's all yours anyway…"

Sean whispered it softly, so softly that Alex was sure he didn't intend for Alex to hear it. Alex paused and Sean smashed their lips together, obviously trying to distract Alex from what he'd just said. The throb in his chest that he felt earlier came back, twice as strong and more than once and Alex couldn't take it anymore, he felt so much, he wanted so much and though everything was all too much that it frightened him, he couldn't help giving in.

Sean's hands were quick to undo Alex's towel and toss it carelessly away and Alex broke away to lean down, getting rid of Sean's boxers as swiftly as Sean got rid of his towel. When it was out of the way, he placed a feather light kiss on one of Sean's prominent hipbone, smiling teasingly against freckled skin when Sean hissed quietly and arched against him. He grabbed the hem of Sean's shirt and slowly lifted it up, leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses on his skin as he uncovered it inch by inch.

When he got to Sean's collarbones, he pulled back and Sean lifted himself enough for Alex to slip the shirt over his head.

Alex tossed the shirt behind him randomly and went straight for Sean's lips afterward. They kissed and kissed for an indefinite amount of time, losing themselves in each other's lips, teeth and tongues and not caring whether they did so for several seconds or many minutes.

The kiss broke when Sean thrust his hips against Alex's impatiently and Alex pulled his mouth away to gasp as their erections brushed together.

"Alex," Sean murmured huskily. Alex shuddered, as it sent waves of desire down his spine and straight to his cock.

Sean released a sound similar to a whine when Alex ripped himself away to fetch something from his drawer and couldn't have pulled him down fast enough when he came back with the small bottle of oil they used as lube clutched in his hand. Sean crushed his lips to Alex's and Alex devoured his mouth eagerly for a bit before breaking away to kiss his way down Sean's chest, to his stomach, pausing a bit to nip at the sensitive spot beneath his navel before making Sean gasp and arch off the bed when he licked the head of his cock.

Alex did it again before lavishing the rest of Sean's erection with his tongue, relishing in all the lovely little gasps and whimpers his actions drew from Sean's mouth.

Sean released an unabashed moan when Alex swallowed him down in one go and he raised his arms to clutch at Alex's pillows.

Alex's mouth was hot and wet around him and his tongue did things that erased every other coherent thought from Sean's head other than. _Alex. Fuck, need you. Want you. __**Now**_**. ** He was so lost in the sensation of Alex's mouth that he totally didn't hear the sound of a bottle being opened and almost didn't feel it when a slick finger slowly wormed it's way inside him, almost. Sean made a little noise of surprise and Alex squeezed his hip with his free hand comfortingly, silently telling him to relax. Sean took a breath and tried. It wasn't hard, one finger just felt weird but not painful.

A second and third finger were hastily added and Sean made a small noise of pain, taking back his previous thoughts and biting his lip as he began to feel the burn of being stretched. His fingers gripped the pillow he was holding on to til his knuckles hurt and Alex's mouth sucked harder as an apology and Sean squeezed his eyes shut, his body having a war on which sensation should overtake the other.

But then Alex twisted his fingers and he hit something and Sean could swear he blacked out for a second at the wave of unimaginable pleasure that swept through him. He moaned when Alex hit it again and reached down with one hand to weave his fingers in Alex's hair when Alex began to continually hit that spot. Beyond the mantra of _Oh god, don't stop_ that was running through his head, Sean absently realized that now he understood why Alex liked it so much whenever he thrust in at a certain angle.

He didn't know how long Alex went on preparing him, too lost in the amazing pleasure bombarding his senses but he did register when Alex pulled away to hover above him.

"Are you ready?"

Alex's voice was even lower than usual and it was sultry, guttural and so obviously wanting that Sean shivered at the sound of it. He nodded and Alex bent down to kiss him the same moment he felt something much bigger than three fingers slowly enter him. Sean tensed and he and Alex barely managed to both clap their hands over Alex's ears before Sean's head fell back with a howl of pain.

The lamp on Alex's bedside table shattered and maybe the window too but Sean couldn't really give a fuck as of the moment because all he could focus on was the pain. Yup, he was right, there _was_ pain. Lot's of it. He took several quick breaths to try and get himself to calm down and Alex gripped his wrists, rubbing them gently. Sean lowered his hands from Alex's ears to grip his hands and entwine their fingers together. Alex began to pull away and Sean tugged at his hands, telling him silently not to.

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop."

Alex's voice was strained with worry and something else that let Sean know how hard this must've been for him too, Sean could only imagine, he knew how amazing it felt to be the one encased in the tight heat of Alex's body and it was probably taking Alex all he had to resist the temptation to move.

He forced a smile even though Alex couldn't see it with how dark it was. "Don't be silly, you haven't even started yet." He said, wrapping his legs around Alex's waist and pulling him closer, biting his lip and enduring the pain until Alex was all the way inside. Alex released a breathy gasp and fell forward, bracing his arms above Sean's head and pinning Sean's in the process because of their laced fingers.

Alex's breath was warm and ragged against Sean's lips and he gripped Sean's fingers so hard, Sean couldn't help the squeak of pain that made it past his lips. Alex apologized immediately and Sean frowned, knowing he wanted to move so bad but was fighting down the urge to because he didn't want to hurt him.

Sean untangled one hand from Alex's and placed it on the back of his neck, bringing him down to touch their foreheads together in a silent gesture of comfort and affectionate gratitude. Alex pecked him once softly on the lips and Sean returned the gesture twice.

"You ok?" Sean asked.

Alex scoffed. "Are _you_?"

"I will be, just give me a minute."

Sean replied, focusing on the thundering pulse throbbing beneath Alex's neck and trying to match it with his own to distract himself. They stayed like that, unmoving for the longest time, finally, when the pain was the least bit bearable, Sean kissed Alex, brought both hands up on either side of his face to cover his ears just in case and murmured "Ok, I'm good. Move."

Alex took a deep breath and slowly began to move. Sean squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to fade completely and assuring Alex that he was fine every time he paused to ask if he wanted to stop.

It was a little annoying but Sean found it more endearing than anything that Alex was panicking over him as if he were his especially fragile pregnant wife.

"I don't see what you were so worried about, you're doing fine. I'm not hurting any more than I need to." Sean commented and Alex grunted.

"You have _no_ idea how hard I'm trying not to fuck you through the mattress right now."

Experimentally, Sean thrust his hips upward and Alex almost collapsed above him. "Don't do that." Alex said with a groan. He took Sean's hand and placed it against his chest, surprising Sean with how hard Alex's heart was hammering against it.

"See? I… want you so much it hurts."

Alex said, barely resisting the urge to say the infamous word instead of want.

Somehow though, he got the feeling that Sean heard what he didn't say because then he pulled him down for one of the most tender, romantic kisses they've ever shared so far.

No more words were exchanged as they got used to each other and before long, they were moving heatedly against each other, much like they do when it was Alex on his back, begging for more while Sean moved sensuously above him.

Alex was pretty sure he was halfway between making passionate love to and fucking Sean senseless but Sean was moaning and gasping, hands running everywhere and neither of them really cared just as long as they could keep going like that. Somewhere along the line, Sean moaned out his name and Alex opened his eyes to watch him as much as he could in the dimness of his room. Sean's eyes were squeezed shut with pleasure, lips parted and swollen from kissing, he couldn't see it but he knew they were red too, red as the blush that he knew was on Sean's cheeks.

Their skin was slick with sweat and their muscles were strung tight with pleasure begging to be released and Alex remembered thinking, screaming in his head right before they both fell apart in each other's arms,

_I love you, god I love you._

_I love you enough to kill for you_

_I love you enough to die for you_

_I need you, I want you _

Alex collapsed on top of Sean and stayed there, unmoving until he got some of his higher brain functions back. When he did, he pulled out and rolled off Sean, who, as if attracted by some invisible force, lazily rolled half on top of him and nuzzled against his jaw contentedly, brushing his lips against the mole on Alex's neck.

Alex hummed in content and wrapped his arms around Sean. _Mine_, his tired, post coital mind thought lazily.

"Yours." Sean murmured and Alex stiffened, realizing he just said that out loud before the warm waves of blissful lethargy overpowered him and he decided, he didn't care to or want to take it back or explain.

Besides, it was true anyway.


End file.
